DISNEY HIGH, Dream High!
by Inspired Flower
Summary: What if Disney Characters would have been dropped into an arts school? This story is my own version of Dream High(a South-Korean popular TV drama), starring our beloved Disney heroes and heroines!


**Author's note:**  
I haven't written it so according to the original series plot, but it's based on it. The songs the characters will "sing" are Disney movies songs, most of the time ;) I tried to do my best. Hope you'll enjoy(as much as I do)!

Sorry if there are any grammar mistakes, English is not my native language, and sorry if there is someone that my character-coupling is not for his/her taste(maybe there is a coupling that I even don't agree to, but I've tried to match the characters' personalities and rolls to the characters in Dream High original series). :P

I have been working on this story since september, I've written more content, which will appear on the next chapter! :D

*(My translation of the theme song from Dream High series... The song is called "Dream High")

_I dream high, I have got a dream_

_When it is hard, I close my eyes_

_And the moment I fulfill my dream_

_Is in front of me, then I wake up._

It was a regular summer morning at Disney High School of Arts and Stars, when kids hurry to audition into the best and most known arts school in the Fairy Tales Empire, until Princess Jasmine entered in. She was glowing as the sun and walked while she proudly raised her head. Everybody knew her, for she was the beautiful daughter of Agraba's sultan, and no one, nor she, would doubt her acceptance. A glorious future expected her. Beside her leaped Princess Aurora, Jasmine's best friend, who wanted to audition too. She followed Jasmine since they were 4 years old, and had tried to imitate every step or action jasmine had taken: clothes, hairdos, activities, foods, and what not, any little thing that would make her perfect as Jasmine. Today Aurora hoped to excel and make her dream come true- obviously with her best friend.

"It's so exciting we are both going to audition! We will be best friends forever, ever and ever!" Aurora said excitedly.  
"So what if we're going together, it doesn't mean we'll both be accepted"; Jasmine murmured, rolled her eyes and looked at the sky.

Aurora sighed. "I've heard it's very hard to get through the exam, the judges are tough and scary".  
"Of course it's hard, otherwise anyone would be able to be accepted. DHSAS is for qualified people only".

The hall was full of teens who dreamed big to enter the show business. The school was renowned for its complex of mostly only-royal students.

"Number 25112009 please get ready to come in, Number 24112010 please get ready to come in". A voice called from the loudspeaker. Prince Naveen and his pal Flynn Rider, the coolest guys around, stepped forward and came into the audition room. The two of them had been hanging out together for some years, since they had met as middle school students who love break-dance street shows, skateboards and rapping. When they were mature enough, they'd established a teen-band, just for fun, with some of Naveen's class mates. But the most talented in the group were Flynn and Naveen, and they were the only ones serious about playing and singing. So they've decided to try out the auditions for DHSAS.

When the boys came in to the room there was a complete silence, and

The judges sat in line, near a long, narrow table. Sitka, the most famous talent scout in Fairy Tales Empire, sat in the center of the table. By his right side sat the DHSAS principal, Mr. James Hook, and next to him sat his daughter, Captain Amelia, one of the school's teachers, and the vice principal, Lady Tremaine. By the left side sat teachers Facilier and Mr. John Rolfe.

"Numbers 25112009 and 24112010, it's nice to meet you", said Sitka, calmly.

"Hello, I'm Prince Naveen of Maldonia"  
"Hi, I'm Flynn, Rider, great to meet you, fellows. Heard a lot about you."  
Lady Tremaine cleared her throat and alluded, "let us hear you singing".

Flynn handed Pianist Forte the notes for the song Naveen and he were about to sing, "I'll Make a Man Out of You", by Li Shang, a popular martial arts movie mega-star, and the most famous graduate of Disney High School Of Arts and Stars.

Pianist Forte started to play. Flynn swallowed his saliva and hesitated, he took a deep breath. Naveen stood up straight, took a deep breath and began singing:

_"Let's get down to business- to defeat the huns"  
_Flynn continued, _"Did they send me daughters when I asked for sons?"_

Meanwhile at the hall, the candidates and school students could watch the audition through a video screen. When Aurora heard Flynn's talking she giggled slightly and smiled. Jasmine looked at her, and that was enough for Aurora to stop. Jasmine thought to herself: "No one should be better than me, I must do this, I need to be in"

_"…Mister I'll make a man out of you!"_ Naveen and Flynn sang both.  
Flynn: _"Time is racing toward us 'til the Huns arrive. Heed my every order and you might survive."_

Naveen: _"You're unsuited for the rage of war, so pack up, go home you're through."  
_Together:_ "How could I make a man out of you?"_  
Naveen: _"Be a man_"  
Flynn: _"We must be swift as a coursing river"_  
Naveen: _"Be a man_"

Flynn: "_With all the force of a great typhoon_"  
Naveen: _Be a man_  
Flynn: _"With all the strength…"_  
Together: _…Of a raging fire. Mysterious as the dark side of the moon!"_

Pianist Forte finished playing. The room was silent but soon Sitka moved a little in his chair. Sitka stared at the two lads. Naveen grinned out of embarrassment, and Lady Tremaine said to Sitka: "Well, Master?"  
"The two of you are very talented, but unfortunately we shall accept only one.  
Naveen was shocked. "What"?!  
Sitka continued: "The school's protocol says everyone talented is invited, but as I learned from recent years, almost unexceptionally royals get the chance to study in this school. You, Flynn, is the first unroyal candidate this year, and to be honest you were as great as Prince Naveen was. Although I might know the answer, I exceptionally now give the chance to my colleagues here to express their opinions first, and then I'll reconsider my decision. If this little match will preserve again the "tradition", at least it won't be me who let it happen."

All the judges were amazed. Lady Tremaine asked herself "what?!", and then addressed to Amelia, "why?". Mr. John Rolfe was silent and touched his reading glasses, when he looked at shocked teacher Facilier.  
Principal Hook was surprised and whispered to Sitka, "Look how you talk; You really think a school of arts will allow such a thing called 'suppression of the weak'?" Hook giggled, "All the royals here are very talented for themselves", "Or for who their parents are", Sitka whispered back to Hook, and said to the judges: "Whenever I tried in the past 6 years to raise some talents from non-regal backgrounds in this school something just happened, whether they committed a crime, wanted to leave by themselves, fought with other kids or any other reason. That's why I've opened the special class where non-royal students can study peacefully, of course without all the benefits official DHSAS students enjoy. But today I seek for a change, maybe you'll make history today, Flynn Rider."

Everybody in the room was flabbergasted. Naveen was worried and looked at his surprised friend. "You mean, Sir, you gonna separate us?!", said the prince. "As I said before I give the chance to the other judges now to decide first, I'll give up my vote, and let them score your solo singing. You will not take part in this voting too, Mr. Hook." "But master, by the law..."  
"You are dismissed. You shall come tomorrow at 9:00 AM, before the rest of the candidates arrive, we'll set your match."  
Naveen and Flynn looked shocked at Sitka with their eyes wide opened.

In the hall everybody was watching the whole thing and waited for Naveen and Flynn to come out. If glory is something they had sought, here they got it right away. Flynn and Naveen were welcomed like idols. So many girls were screaming and the guys shouted "hooray! Go Prince Naveen and Flynn Rider!". The two young boys indulged the moment, not wanting to think about what they'll face next- a battle on their dream, with the price of their friendship.

"Number 21061996, please get ready to come in", a voice again called from the loudspeaker. Among the crowd it could be heard that someone said rapidly and quietly "please let me pass, please let me pass". A big gargoyle costume wrapped the fellow, and still it was clear he was very shy.

The chap entered the audition room and stood on the stage with legs a little bit bent. He trembled but soon stopped himself. "You can do it, Quasimodo. Be who you really are, you've done this thousands of times, and..."  
"Would you tell us the reason why you're wearing a cosplay?" teacher Amelia asked directly. "Ahh... ahhh... ahhh..." he stuttered. "Well?" "Ahh... My name is Quasimodo, and today I'll sing you a song, which I wrote by myself."  
"A capable child, I'm impressed", said teacher Facilier. "Letting your feelings out is one of the virtues of a true artist", said teacher John Rolfe and smiled at the shy boy. At this moment Quasi felt it's a pity he couldn't show his wide-spread smile over his face to the nice man, because he was forbidden to go without a costume, and he was forbidden by his father to appear outside, so he didn't want anyone to know or recognize him. Quasi is a hunchback, and since the accident in kindergarten, when the children took off his mask, he was protected carefully by his father, teaching him at home and not allowing him to go out frequently.

Quasimodo placed his radiotape on the floor and put inside his recorded music, which he had prepared especially for this day. Pianist Forte rolled his eyes. Quasi started to sing:  
_"Safe behind these windows and these parapets of stone, gazing at the people down below me. All my life I watch them as I hide up here alone hungry for the histories they show me. All my life I memorize their faces, knowing them as they will never know me. All my life I wonder how it feels to pass a day not above them, but part of them..."_

All the people outside were silent and listened to Quasimodo as he sang with clear voice, full of emotions. There was one girl there, Madeline, who was just at this moment about to give up on her audition but as soon as she heard Quasi's singing, she turned back, looked at the screen and smiled. "Hey, look at him, you can do it as he can", she told herself. There was something so sincere in his voice that she couldn't take her eyes off the screen, eager to know who he was. She and everyone listened: _"...gables I can see them. Ev'ry day they shout and scold and go about their lives, heedless of the gift it is to be them."_

inside the audition room: _"If I was in their skin I'd treasure ev'ry instant. Out there strolling by the Seine. Taste a morning out there like ordinary men who freely walk about there. Just one day and then I swear I'll be content with my share..."_

Outside the room everyone was so curious to know how did he looked like.

_Won't resent, won't despair, old and bent, I won't care, I'll have spent one day out there!"_

**Wait for chapter 2!**


End file.
